


Can I Getta Kiss?

by WakandaMama



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, MIT Era, Pre-Iron Man 1, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakandaMama/pseuds/WakandaMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is the newest and youngest student on the MIT campus and is excited for sure. Rhodey is a simple young military man and never knew it would take a slurring young billionaire to change his life forever. Soulmate words AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Getta Kiss?

"This is freakin awesome! I'm in college away from my asshole dad, I'm rooming right next to a frat house. I can decorate my own damn room and just be me!" thought the sixteen year old Anthony Stark as he walked to his dorm, his first robot Dum-E trailing behind him with two duffel bags. Under some foundation, words in a neat line on his forearm read. "That better be apple juice, kid."

_____________

"Why I gotta?" eighteen years old James Rhodes asked his current roommate, Danny.

 

"Because you're here due to the military and guess who's daddy practical makes sure we are a superpower?" He muttered over his cup of coffee.

 

"You convince Riley to join the Navy yet?" Asked Rhodes and Danny sighed."Nah, my little bastard brother still wants to do Air force. I'm not worried he's a kinder gardener. I still got the time to change his mind." Danny laughed and Rodney squinted at the clock.

"Did they say he was coming at eight am or eight pm. I'm still running military time from boot camp." he looked down at his watch. Right next to it was his words, "Damn yous fine. College is about experimenting." in quickly written, sloppy cursive.

"Well it is ten o'clock and you haven't been called. The spoil brat is probably throwing a tantrum on his private jet." Said Danny.

 

_____________________

"A microwave it just like a toaster oven right?" Tony asked Dum-E and the robot gave two beeps. "I'm asking you because these pot pies say three minutes in a toaster oven and you are the robot here!" Tony argued. Dum-E gave three sharp angry beeps. "So what if I'm a boy genius, I'm still not a robot." Tony deadpanned.

"Whatever it's all radiation." Tony finalized just shoving the beef pot pie into the microwave and starting it. He turned his TV to some space ghost reruns and laid on the black couch. He lucked out with the single, there was a knock at the door and the teen spazzed out, "Oh crap it's mostly likely a college student...just be cool Antony."Tony took a breath and checked himself.

He dressed in a two sizes, too large Jimmi Hendrix shirt and some blue jeans. He opened the door and was greeted by a tall pale frat boy, who smiled at the sixteen year old billionaire. "Sup I'm Saul your Tony Stark right?" He asked and Tony nodded.

 

The first boy smile widen, "Well my house has invited you for a part tonight. It's to celebrate our swim team winning." He explained and Tony smiled.

_______________________

"You going to the celebration party tonight?" Asked Danny and James shrugged. He called his adviser three times about Tony Stark and they say he still has yet to alert them. "This kid is really worrying me Dan." Rhodes sighed.

"What if the frats got him?"

"Crap!"

_____________________

Michael Jackson's "Billie Jean" played from the speakers and Tony nervously swirled around the cheap beer he had in a red cup. Flashes of his father's alcoholism came in mine but also flashes of what the young adults around him would think.

"Wow the Stark kid is a whimp can't even handle on beer. A Lame Dexter. I should have listened to Dums and stayed in my doom."

"What's the hesitation Tony? Wait...this your first?" quirk Saul and Tony nods. "It's easy man just knock it back give it sixty seconds then go for the second." Saul instructed and Saul then grabbed a drink off the fireplace and stood by Tony. "Count of three?" Tony nodded and when Saul breath last number.

Tony took back the grainy and smooth mixture, three gulps and it was gone. Foam sill hanging on his lips."Damn dude." Tony muttered and Saul patted his Shoulder, "Welcome to college! Eat them Wheaties kid." With that Saul left Tony to his second cup. Then his third cup and the start of his fourth when a hand fell on his shoulder.

"That better be apple juice kid."

______________________

James hurried over across the campus. The party had been in swing for two full hours already. If Richey Rich was at this party James was gonna have it all day, tomorrow. He banged on the door as Prince's "Purple Rain." bleed from under the door. It was yanked opened by a random girl and James shook his head and marched in. He searched the dinning room, the kitchen and sighed a relief and annoyance at the small sixteen year old stumbling and playing the air guitar.

Very badly.

"That better be apple juice kid." He scowled and Tony jerked around and stared up at the dark and handsome. A realization came to mind as Tony stared at James.

"Damn yous fine! College is all about experimenting right?" And with that Tony stumbled into James's chest and hiccuped. 

"Lord why me!" James muttered as he grabbed Tony by the waist and lifted him to his shoulder and started to the door. "Aye Roro why ya taking little Richie?" Said Saul and James glared at him."Shut up Saul before I tell mommy and daddy you're burning that allowance on liquor and not books." And with that he kept marching.

"Okay Tony where is your key?" Asked James patting him down and Tony giggled. "It this sexual or proactive?" Flirted Tony and James rolled his eyes. "This is ridiculous. You have a roommate?"

"Yeah just Dums, knock twice and he'll open da door." Tony waved and smelled the beer spilled on his jacket. "What's that stank? Haha stank sounds like Stark! Howard Stank!" Tony laughed and James was banging at the door.

"You know? You're so hot you could be on the highway to hell." Tony flirted and James's cheeks burned with blush. "No way in a million year will I accept that middle school pick up line." James thought and the door opened finally. "

 

Oh my god you're a nerd. Living with a dang robot?" He stumbled in with the drunk teen and Tony flopped to the couch. "So Soul-mate? You wanna do it until I'm sober?"

"You're a real case you know that kid."

"Yup. Now can I getta kiss."


End file.
